Darkness and Light A New Enemy Approaches
by Akari Kamiya
Summary: Sequel to Darkness and Light, looking for OCs to feature in this thing! A new enemy comes to ally themselves with Aizen and the espada, with this person on their side, things are not looking good for the Soul Society. Can Akari and her friends rise to the challenge? Rated K plus for now, but may be changes to T later on. Some hints of different pairings.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! I havent received any votes on my poll, but i decided that i'd start writing this story anyway becuase i have an idea in my head. This is just the prologue, so that you guys know what this story is kinda about. I am still receiving OCs for this story, in case you havent yet seen my profile, here's the form;**

**Full Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Eye Colour:**

**Hair Colour:**

**Race: (soul reaper, arrancar, quincy, human with special abilities)**

**Rank: (captain, lieutenent, third seat etc) (if you dont care just say and i will randomly place them)**

**Ideal Boyfriend/Girlfriend (optional): (there are restrictions on this, but i will specify them only if needed)**

**Personality:**

**Brief Background/History:**

**Description of what they look like: (height, skin tone, etc.)**

**Powers: (depends on what race you are. E.g. a soul reaper would have a zanpakto)**

**Special Skills: (if any. E.g. very fast, good at kido, etc.)**

**I'll be accepting OCs until the third chapter of this is posted (thats the fourth chapter really, but since this is the prologue, well, you get my point.) **

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**OoO**

3rd Person POV

"Aizen, now that Ichimaru has betrayed us to the soul society, who else is going to fight with us alongside the soul reapers? I can't keep losing to Kurosaki. Can I at least start using my full power against him? If I could see his face when-"

"No, Grimmjow. We must wait for our final ally to arrive."

"Final ally?"

"Yes, someone very powerful who intends to help us take down the soul society."

Grimmjow frowns, perplexed and curious as to who this powerful person might be. He didn't have long to wait. Within seconds of Aizen's words, the doors swung open to reveal a small figure hooded in a cloak.

To the espada's shock, a delicate, feminine voice echoes from the hood;

"You called for me, Oto-sama?"

Aizen leans his chin on his hand and smiles;

"Yes, my dear, I did."

OoO

Far away, a certain young woman was tossing in her bed, only to wake seconds later gasping for breath.

This girl's name was Akari Kamiya, for years had passed since the last time we saw her. She is now the well-known captain of squad 5 and heir to the head of the kuchiki clan. In the darkness of her room, she whispers;

"Something is terribly wrong."

OoO

Across the Seireitei, within the main office of squad 10, was a certain white haired young man, finishing the paperwork his lieutenant was 'too busy' to do. He felt Akari's spiritual pressure rising. Immediately, he knew that something was wrong.

OoO

In the Seireitei library, there were two woman researching a certain topic, but finding nothing. These two are Kanae Akiyama, the lieutenant of squad 9, and Sayuri Matsuoka, the third seat of squad 11.

Both of them look up from their work to stare out the window, and though they both saw nothing; they too, knew that something was wrong.

"She has returned, her father has called her back." Kanae says, suppressing a shudder.

"Indeed… I wonder if they will come for Akari…" Sayuri murmurs quietly.

"Oh, they will. If it's Aizen, they will."

OoO

**So! What do you think? Like it? Hate it? **

**Send in your OCs, i need more if this is going to be a successful story. I dont have any more ideas for characters**

**laters!**

**-akari**


	2. Chapter 1

***drags in a crate of mud pies* ok guys, i am so sorry i havent updated for so long! i've wanted to get this chapter up for ages, but i've had so many other things going on. So you guys are permitted to throw these at me if you wish, *gestures to the crate* i know i deserve it.**

**there will be an author note at the bottom explaining where i've been for so long. Briefly, of course.**

**but for now, enjoy the first chapter of Darkness and Light 2: A New Enemy Approaches!**

"Talking" - Normal talking

_Talking _- Talking to Kiko

**_Talking _**- Talking to Zanpakutou

**(by the way, i've changed the release commands for Akari's double spirit zanpakutou. i thought the old ones were boring, so i changed them)**

**Disclaimer: *checks all belongings, then searches through legal files and stuff* ...nope, i dont own the legal rights to bleach. Tite Kubo has them. i only own Akari. Namiko and kanae belong to my irl friends. Any other OCs in this story belong to readers kind enough to led them to me :)**

OoO

2 weeks before (before the prologue)

"Hey Akari! Morning!"

I groan inwardly, as if I didn't already have enough on my plate, now Namiko's hyper again? Its too early for this! Although I know I'll regret it, I turn and wait for her;

"Hey Namiko, what's up?"

"Hehehe! The sky! Oh oh! And the ceiling!"

I roll my eyes in response and turn to keep walking, Namiko keeps pace beside me;

"Where you going? Can I come with you? Why'd you cut your hair? It looks cool! Are you going to train with Captain Hitsugaya? Can I watch next time you do?"

She stops to take a breath and I take the opportunity to answer her questions;

"I'm going to see Kanae. Yes. Because I felt like it. Thanks. No and no. does that answer all your questions?"

What is she talking about when she says I cut my hair, you ask? That's just it, I cut it into a short bob that I think looks better than having a really long braid hanging down my back. It was hard to fight with long hair anyway.

"Hey Akari."

I glance over my shoulder to see Toshiro several steps behind me;

"Hey."

"Do I get to ask you a million and one questions too?"

"No, that's Namiko's job"

Namiko snickers;

"Trouble in paradise, you two?"

I shoot her one of my famous death glares, but I decide not to comment.

Recently Namiko has gotten this delirious thought into her head. To be honest, I think she's been hanging out with the queen of gossip too much these days. For those of you who don't know, 'the queen of gossip' is Rangiku's nickname.

Namiko and Rangiku think that Toshiro and I are dating. Which we're not, by the way.

The relationship between Toshiro and I is strictly professional, he's a captain, I'm a captain. So, obviously, we would be meeting to exchange paperwork and whatnot, but Namiko just can't get these delirious visions out of her head.

As Toshiro falls into step beside me, he inclines his head slightly and hands me a slip of paper;

"The headcaptain asked me to deliver this to you personally, apparently the hell butterflies are no longer safe."

I give him a respectful nod and take the paper, it's a request for a report from my mission one week ago. That's weird, I could've sworn I sent it to the department of research… Oh well, I have another copy of it in my office, I can just go deliver it later.

_**Perhaps it's because your hell butterfly got intercepted? I overheard tobiume and Lieutenant Hinamori talking about how it seems to be happening more and more lately. Must be Aizen, or some of the arrancars. **_Hikari suggests, shifting slightly with unease.

_**Indeed, Momo mentioned it to me too. **_I agree.

_Or it could be that the hell butterflies just don't like you and decided not to deliver it to spite you. _Kiko says, fluttering down to land on my shoulder.

"Well if you're going to say spiteful things like that you can leave." I say, swatting at the small dragon

_I was kidding! _ She protests, dodging my hand easily, while Toshiro chuckles in amusement;

"Will you be at the captain's ceremony tonight? I heard that the new captain of squad nine is going to be given their captain's coat." He asks me

"Yeah I'll be there, any idea of who it might be?"

"Not a clue, do you think Shuhei'll be very happy?"

"I doubt he'll care as long as his captain is trustworthy this time."

"Hmm, true."

We've been on first name terms with Shuhei ever since he started dating Kanae. We were all shocked when Kanae announced that she was dating the rebellious soul reaper, but I have to admit that the two of them make a good pair. And Kanae seems happy, so no-one really minds anyway. Kanae's the current third seat of squad ten, while Namiko is the fourth. I've still got my captain spot on the fifth, which has improved since Aizen's departure. Momo's doing better too, she's happier. Which just makes my captaincy all the while, seeing her out of Aizen's reach.

OoO

"Soar the skies, Hikari no ryu!"

I feel the familiar twin fans morph from my one zanpakutou and the flash of light blinds my opponent for mere seconds while I race towards him.

He blocks my attack by lifting his zanpakutou to meet my two, sparks flying as metal clashes together, but I keep attacking, forcing him backwards.

"Bleed and disintegrate." He commands, tendrils of darkness consume me, blinding my sight and choking my other senses.

"Fenikkusuraito!" I yell, a blinding light destroying the shadows around me until I can see again, but it's too late. His sword is at my throat.

"You were too slow, you should've just dodged instead of taking the attack head on." Dāku comments, taking his zanpakutou away from my neck and sheathing it swiftly.

I rake a hand through my dust covered hair, that's four rounds he's won. I'm definitely getting rusty.

For those of you who don't know, Dāku is one half of my zanpakutou. One of the two spirits that inhabits my double spirit zanpakutou, his full name is Dāku Doragon. His manifested spirit is a tall, dark haired man with a brooding expression and golden eyes. There's actually someone who looks like him in the squads, except for the face that the soul reaper has red eyes, not gold. Dāku's companion spirit has the abilities of light, contradicting his abilities of darkness. As you may have already known (or guessed), her name is Hikari no Ryu.

I sigh, sheathing Hikari;

"I don't know what's up with me, am I lacking energy or something?"

"Could you be lacking incentive?" Hikari asks, materializing beside me as a small girl with flowing blond hair and a pale face, the only thing indicating 'danger' being her black eyes.

"What do you mean?" I ask, taking a swig from my water bottle.

"Well, last time you fought someone, you had the incentive of revenge on Aizen, now what incentive do you have? Rukia's safe, your dad's still as sullen as ever and all your friends are fine."

I shake my head in denial;

"I don't think it's that, I always have an incentive to fight; to improve my skills."

"Then let's go again." Dāku says, drawing his sword. I shake my head;

"I'll verse Hikari this time."

Dāku looks like he's about to object, but decides to stay quiet when Hikari enthusiastically agrees. There's nothing she loves more than a good fight.

Long story short, I win three. She wins four. Dammit.

OoO

It's time for the captain's meeting, maybe now we'll finally get to see who the new captain of squad nine is. I wonder if it's someone we know?

_Wouldn't that be great? _Kiko comments, landing on my shoulder and settling around my neck, getting comfy.

"It would, wouldn't it..?" I murmur to her, before heading towards squad one's barracks, using flash step to get there faster.

What if the new captain decides to choose a new lieutenant? That would be bad for Shuhei. Man, I hope that doesn't happen.

Before I know it, I'm standing in front of squad one's main doors. Most of the other captains are already here, there's Captain Kyuraku and Captain Ukitake with their subordinates, Nanao from the eighth squad and Kiyone and Sentaro from the thirteenth. There's Zaraki and Yachiru, talking with Captain Komomura and lieutenant Iba, but I don't have much to do with them so I tend to keep my distance. Toshiro and Rangiku are talking with Gin Ichimaru and Lieutenant Kira, I think I'll head over there.

Captain Ichimaru was our enemy until about a year back, but what he had really been doing was collecting information from the inside and sending it to central 46 in secret to alert them of Aizen's plans. Unfortunately that backfired when one of the Espada found Gin trying to contact us when Aizen was going to take us down in a final strike. He managed to escape and was given back his position as captain, but we lost our main source of inside information. And during a war, you want all the advantages you can get your hands on.

"Hey guys." I say, walking up beside Toshiro;

"What's the topic of conversation?" I question, giving a respectful nod to my fellow captains.

"Well, Ran and I were jus' debatin' who the newes' captain could be." Ichimaru replies, choosing to ignore Kiko's glare at him. She still doesn't trust him, to be honest, I don't either. But orders are orders, if central 46 say he's one of us, then he's one of us.

I tuck my hands into the almost hidden pockets of my coat;

"And?" I ask.

"I obviously think it'll be Shuhei. He's powerful, he's good with people and I've seen him command entire missions without trouble." Rangiku says, making a face at Ichimaru (_those two definitely have something going on_ Kiko comments in amusement)

"Shuhei? Good with people? I think you mean, happy with Kanae around. Since when does he actually listen to anyone but her?" I ask, smirking."

"Ok ok, true. But still!"

"I think it'll be my seventh seat, she's reserved, but i've seen her in a fight. She's real powerful, and kinda cute too."

Rangiku smacks him on the arm;

"Don't be perverted! Besides, you're only saying that she'll get the spot Because you're so full of yourself! Your whole squad is!"

i snicker, wow, those two...

"Alrigh' Alrigh'!" Gin Surrenders, smirking;

"How abou' a bet, Ran? 20 000 Yen that Lieutenant Hisagi doesnt become the next captain."

Rangiku grins, she loves a good gamble;

"30 000 yen says that shuhei will become the next captain! prepare to lose ichimaru!"

**A/N: oooooooooooooo! cliffy! yes i'm cruel like that.**

**ok, i havent been very active on fanfiction lately because i'vejust had two operations in two months, one to get my wisdom teeth out and the other was a major one to fix the scoliosis in my back. For those of you who may not know, scoliosis is a condition that curves the spine unnaturally, causing problems for the patient (aka, me). But i'm ok now, my spine is straight again and i'm on the quick road to having a normal routine again. That's all you guys need to know, cuz i dont really wanna go into the medical details right now.**

**i'll be trying to get more updates to you guys as often as possible, but once i go back to school full time, they'll slow back down again. So i'll be letting you guys know once i'm back at school so you can brace yourselves for slow updates XD**

**That's it for now, thanks to everyone who submitted an OC. Every time an OC is featured in a chapter i will make sure everyone knows it's yours. You guys are awesome, thanks for sticking with me this long :D 3**

**laters!**

**-akari**

**optional; who can guess who the new captain of squad nine will be? (hint: It's not an OC) ((wow thats a big giveaway isnt it?))**

**first person to guess gets a cookie!**


End file.
